


化旧梦

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 亚索是一个精神图景濒临崩溃的哨兵。在巍里，他遇到了......？原著背景下的哨向AU。虽然清汤寡水得可以当普通兄弟情看但还是亚永。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 8





	化旧梦

**Author's Note:**

> 一切以官方设定为准。如果有不符合的，那都是我为了剧情需要扭曲的。  
> 是写给某人的哨向，本文价值：一杯奶茶和一则让我笑了一晚的倒霉蛋抽梗事件。

1.  
亚索听见雷声。他听见各种各样的声音，小到昆虫爬过草叶发出的细微窸窣声，大到如撼动天地的隆隆雷声。他走过生长着茂盛杂草的平原，细长的叶子蹭过他的小腿，生出难耐的痒意。然而长久以来的流浪生涯，已令他的感官对这些细微的摩擦有了一定的耐受能力，眼下令他焦急的只有头顶上不时轰鸣的雷声。  
快要下雨了，他得在下雨前找到藏身之处。亚索抬起头看向乌沉沉的天空，一声惊雷响过。亚索出了神。  
_别去追逐声音，亚索。_  
小腿处传来的细微的疼痛，亚索猛地回过神来，低头一看发现自己的精神体不知什么时候出来了，正不满地用牙磨着自己的裤子，喉口发出呜呜的声音。亚索笑了笑，他伸手摸了把猎豹的脑袋，继续按照既定的路线跋涉。  
他的精神体动物是一头猎豹。猎豹跟在他身边，不时抬头看看暗沉的天空，神情恹恹。亚索知道自己的精神图景不比此刻的环境好上多少，猎豹难得溜了出来，结果外面也还是这副模样，也不怪它感到扫兴。  
“去，找个避雨的地方。”亚索拍了拍它，猎豹向前奔去。  
就像风。

亚索是一名哨兵。也是道场中唯一一名哨兵。  
即便在艾欧尼亚，哨兵也是十分稀有的存在，向导更是凤毛麟角。亚索在十八岁的一个夜晚觉醒，那时他已因为逐渐难以忍受的噪音而失眠多日，变得焦躁易怒，在冲动地拒绝了永恩的陪伴后，如海啸般涌入大脑的各种信息差点让他发出痛苦的嚎叫。  
他在无光的房间中看到永恩瘦削的脸庞 ；他听见踏在地板上匆匆的脚步声、蜡烛点起瞬间的呼声、屋外虫豸飞舞的嗡鸣声；他嗅到木板的味道、永恩身上轻微的香味、花和草和树木和莫名的气味；他感到身上衣物摩擦在皮肤上的刺痒、永恩干燥的手握住了他试图抓挠的手。  
“冷静。”永恩的声音带着压抑的颤抖，他险些抓不住亚索：“别去追逐。别去分辨。听着我的声音，照着我说的做。”  
永恩比亚索清楚他身上到底发生了什么，他早已有所准备，但仍然差点没控制住失控的亚索。毕竟亚索是觉醒的哨兵，而永恩不过是一个普通人。  
_冥想。你的精神图景里有什么？_  
从觉醒就没有得到向导的引导，亚索学会了通过冥想构建自己的精神屏障，控制、保护自己过于敏锐的五感而不至于过载。然而冥想的用途始终有限，亚索能感到自己在逐渐滑向失控，他知道自己的性格正在变得愈加冲动好战，也能听见人们认为他终有一日会失控的窃窃私语。  
直到素马长老的死亡。  
人人都说他失控了，派去追捕他的人的死亡似乎更是印证了这一点。亚索知晓自己的清白，然而他也知晓传言不无道理：他是没有向导的哨兵，逃亡的生涯不能给予他冥想的时间，更遑论此时的他需要比往常更长的时间去稳定自己的精神屏障。他知道艾欧尼亚抵抗军中有一位向导，他决心前往求助于对方，如果——  
他能战胜他的兄长。

雨。极大的雨。  
亚索在第一滴雨落下前找到了一间废弃的木屋作为临时的落脚点。飞扬的灰尘、发霉的家具、爬过的小虫，然而亚索已经适应了敏锐的感官带来的不适。他听见雨落在屋顶、雨落在草叶、雨落在泥土发出不同的声音，绵密嘈杂的雨声总能把他带回那个不愿面对的日子。那一日的雨不似今天这般大，那是他与永恩在那次事件后第一次也是最后一次对话，永恩坚信亚索并未失控，但他们必须刀剑相向，并最终有一人要留下来面对手刃血亲的痛悔。  
现在，战争已了，陈年冤屈已然洗清，但那份痛苦依然沉甸甸地压在他的心上，且随着时日增长，变得越发揪心。他不知是否因为如此致使冥想的收效甚微，现在，他的精神图景摇摇欲坠，只有永无休止的狂风呼啸而过，或许比塔莉娅口中恕瑞玛的沙漠还要荒芜灰败。  
亚索没有用那张腐朽的床，他在地板上清扫出一片还算干净的区域，盘腿而坐，进入了惯常的冥想之中，猎豹伏在他的脚边。在冥想前，他的脑海里闪过一个日渐坚定的念头。  
他要去巍里。去寻求一个来自死者的答复。  
一句原谅，或者一场复仇。

2.  
雨后的天空是一片无云的湛蓝晴空，仿佛艾欧尼亚的魂灵在震怒后恢复了平静。亚索等到雨停便再次踏上路程，广阔的平原弥漫着雨后植物的清香，猎豹仗着自己身为精神体不会被弄脏皮毛，在湿润的泥土上肆无忌惮地打滚、奔跑，穿过滴着雨珠的草丛，发出了欢快的猫似的叫声。哨兵与精神体的情感本来就是互通的，在这令人心旷神怡的原野上，亚索也难得放松了自己的心情。  
巍里高耸的山顶隐约可见，耳中可听见远处传来人们的喧闹、车马行驶的碌碌声。亚索清楚自己马上要离开杳无人烟的平原，到达进入巍里的官道，于是他唤来猎豹，在它可怜巴巴的神情下，仍然坚持让它回到了自己的精神图景里。回想起方才猎豹的神情，亚索不禁发笑，猎豹的眼下有两道十分显眼的黑色泪痕，再配上它楚楚可怜哀哀叫着的模样，倒是让人生出了它真的在哭泣的错觉。这副撒娇的样子，说起来也像极了小时候他被人欺负了以后回去找永恩……  
别去想。  
亚索深吸一口气，平复下自己莫名紧张的情绪，穿过平原融入漫长的入城队伍之中。

亚索到达巍里的时候绽灵节已经开始举办了。这种时候镇上的旅馆自然是没有空余的房间，亚索倒也不在意，他流浪惯了，餐风宿露不在话下，尽管此时他很想痛痛快快地洗个澡，身上的味道让他灵敏的鼻子开始难以忍受，不过也并非不能忍受——他在小镇上漫无目的地逛了一天，眺望着不远处熙熙攘攘的山路，仍然没有办法鼓起勇气攀上峰顶前往寺庙参加祭典。夜幕降临的时候他在街角找了一个尚算干净的角落，抱着剑席地而眠，他能看到山上不熄的灯火，听到山路上人们听不真切的交谈声。  
自从觉醒以来，亚索已经很少有过睡着的时候：干扰他的因素实在太多了，他学会以冥想替代睡眠。但在这个弥漫着各类气味和回响着各种声音的巍里，在这绽灵节热闹的夜里，亚索罕见地陷入了深眠，并且梦到了他一直不愿直面的过去：那场痛彻心扉的残酷厮杀。若是卡尔玛得知此事，定会意味深长地说这是某种预兆。  
卡尔玛。她和艾瑞莉娅都是亚索加入兄弟会抵抗诺克萨斯人的那段时间认识的，艾瑞莉娅是一名罕见的女性哨兵，卡尔玛则是一名向导。她们并非绑定的结合关系，只是刚好处于同一战场，又在哨兵-向导这一层面需要对方的帮助才暂时形成了互助的关系。要说起来，若非在兄弟会得到了身为向导的卡尔玛的精神疏导，又得到了对方关于冥想的指点，亚索可能还未能撑到洗雪沉冤、长途跋涉来到巍里，精神图景就支撑不住先崩溃了。  
亚索自己倒没想过自己久违的梦境会有什么特别的预示，只是在梦境的影响下他的情况似乎恶化得更严重了。亚索发现自己因为纷乱的信息而心浮气躁，甚至发生了撞倒路边的老人这样本不该发生的事情。  
老人邀请他前去自己的庙宇。亚索看向远处山脚下拥挤的长队，犹豫了一下，还是应允了。  
幽静偏僻的森林、潺潺的流水，远离人烟、自然形成的白噪音让亚索紧绷的情绪得到了一些缓解。他沉浸在流水拂过肌肤的柔和触感，对老者递来的药水不疑有他便一饮而尽。  
屏障破碎。五感无限放大、延伸，无限的信息于瞬间涌入，甚至比当初他觉醒的时候还要猛烈。过载的感官开始失效，亚索无法控制自己，视线变为虚无的空白、耳中只有锐利的蜂鸣，他觉得自己应该跌落在地但他已不能感知自己的身体，他——  
他是猎豹，于呼啸不止的风中奔跑，徒劳地寻求着目的地。

3.  
风。只有流动的风。风没有方向、风无处不在，亚索感知着风，然而此时的风已不能为他指引方向。  
忽然他发现风的流向有了些许变化，有什么东西在风中，亚索沿着风朝着那东西奔去，模糊地他看见一个高挑的人影。  
他谨慎地放慢脚步，伏低身子，缓缓接近对方。隐藏在风中的人逐渐清晰，亚索从未见过他，他从未见过那样奇特的面具和不洁的血红剑刃，但从他露出的半张侧脸来看，亚索却又感到熟悉。  
那人似乎感受到了亚索，他转过脸，透过面具与他对视。温厚的精神力从他身上释放出来，亚索从卡尔玛身上也曾感受过，说明这不明身份的人是一名向导。他启唇，话语随着风被送来：  
_你的精神图景里有什么？_

“风。”亚索盘腿而坐，他泄气地睁开眼，看向正襟危坐的哥哥，“原野、森林、湖泊。风所在之处。”  
“真想看一看啊。”永恩低低地说道，摇了摇头，他问：“今天有什么进展吗？”  
“还是那样。”他悻悻地摇头，瞪了一眼仗着永恩看不见便把半个身子都拱进永恩怀里的猎豹，猎豹一副懒洋洋的样子，缠绕在永恩手臂上的尾巴尖晃了晃，惬意得仿佛亚索因为无法建立完整的精神屏障而感到的焦虑与它没有丝毫的关系。  
“慢慢来，总能做到的。”永恩叹气，抬手给亚索斟了一碗茶，问：“要休息一下么？”  
茶水是温热的，正适宜入口。亚索总是能为兄长的体贴暗暗惊讶，听到永恩的问题，亚索精神一振，几乎不假思索地说道：“我们来比剑吧。”  
自觉醒后亚索就搬进了这间原本是用来惩罚学徒、让其静思己过的屋子里。屋子远离道场，本来是亚索最讨厌的地方之一，但现在他不得不住在这里，因为他依然无法控制过于敏锐的感官带来的影响，只好在没有嘈杂的噪音和纷乱的事物打扰屋子中学习如何通过冥想构建自己的精神屏障。平日会来看他的只有素马长老和他的兄长永恩，永恩几乎是一得了空就过来陪他，不知为何亚索的精神动物很喜欢缠着永恩，总是挨在他身边甚至扒到永恩身上，而亚索也觉得只要有永恩在身边总是会多了一分安定感。  
每日永恩都会与亚索练剑。他们的剑术不分上下，但随着亚索逐渐掌握了如何将自己身为哨兵那锐化的感官运用到剑术中，已隐隐有了胜过永恩的势头。  
他们离开屋子，来到一片开阔的林地，按照一般比剑的礼仪，相互绕行，行礼，出剑。剑刃相击，亚索很快就沉浸于剑舞的韵律中。  
风无所不知、风无处不在。他是风。疾风过处，摧枯拉朽，翻云覆雨。  
他是驭风者。以三尺青锋，驱使疾风之人。  
他当执剑。

 _亚索，你的剑呢？_  
那名神秘人踱步走到亚索面前，低垂的双剑正正对着他的鼻尖。他的话语带着熟悉的口吻，个中教训的意味让亚索几乎不可置信。亚索认得那声音，他抬头直视对方，也认出了那人的面容，那些都属于一个久违的人——  
“永恩。”  
风淹没了他们。

4.  
重逢之时恍若隔世。  
不，其中一人跨越生死，亦可算二世为人。  
亚索逐渐清醒过来，他感到有一股陌生却亲昵的精神力正在缓慢地试图修补他的精神屏障，然而与卡尔玛的驾轻就熟不同，那股陌生的精神力笨拙、生疏，仿佛是第一次尝试做这样的事情。亚索看向身侧的永恩，正巧与看过来的永恩对上视线，永恩愣了一下便飞快地转过头去，亚索发现他的耳朵上竟还戴着一只耳环。  
精神交融带来更胜往昔的默契。亚扎卡纳带着不甘的怒吼消失，横亘在他们之间的只剩下静默。亚索能感到永恩的精神力仍与他交缠在一起，不得章法地试图安抚他，亚索盯着地上无声盛开的花朵，他不知道自己的兄长如何从死亡中回归，不知道永恩是否恼怒他、憎恨他，亦不知道永恩为何迟迟未动手复仇，反而要帮他——  
“如果我要杀你，我一开始就不必把你从迷失中带出来。”永恩叹息道，亚索听见他朝自己走来、踏过水面发出的声音，却似放下重担般松了口气。刚从崩溃中苏醒过来又要强行战斗的身体早已筋疲力尽，亚索踉跄了一下，往下倒去。  
一双手接住了他。  
“你累了。好好休息，我的弟弟。”他听见永恩这么说，任由彻底的安静笼罩在他身上。

一场无梦的深眠。  
亚索醒来的时候映入眼帘的是遮天蔽日的枝叶。他眨了眨眼，还未明白自己所处的环境，他转了转眼珠，看到了倚靠在树干上闭目的永恩。  
似是感受到了他的目光，永恩睁开眼，低头看他。  
“好些了么？”他问。亚索点头，忽然他意识到自己枕着的究竟是什么，猛地坐了起来。永恩搭在他小腹上的手在依着惯性滑落之前便快速地抽了回去，亚索搔了搔乱糟糟的头发，一转头就看到伏在永恩腿边虎视眈眈的猎豹在他坐起的瞬间便扑了上去占住了原本他枕着的大腿。  
亚索似乎看到了永恩嘴角扬起微不可查的笑容。他揉了揉猎豹毛茸茸的脑，把缠满绷带的手放到猎豹面前，任它抓咬手上的绷带。亚索忿忿地看着几乎把脸埋到永恩手心里的猎豹，环顾了一圈，发现自己没有看到永恩的精神体：“你的精神动物呢？”  
永恩僵了一瞬。他用另一只手抚上脸上的面具，一会，才说道：“我没有精神动物。”  
“这样啊。”亚索低声说道。他意识到永恩并不想提及发生在自己身上的变化，便识趣地没有追问下去。他能从精神力的连接中感受到永恩的犹豫，过了一会，永恩才说道：“当时亚扎卡纳与我融合后……我感到自己的精神力扩大了许多，似乎可以称得上是一名‘向导’。”他的话带着不确定，“或许因为我不是你们那样自行觉醒的，所以我没有精神体，对于精神力的运用也不是很熟练。”  
“这点倒是。”亚索若有所思，“你与我先前遇到的向导比起来，在安抚哨兵这方面确实差的有点远的。”  
永恩睨了他一眼。亚索一个激灵，急忙补上下一句：“不过我可以教你。”  
“你——教我？”  
“当然。”亚索执起永恩放在身侧的手，紧紧握住，“你以前还是普通人的时候就教过我要如何成为一名哨兵。现在该轮到我教你了。”  
永恩笑了。他微用力回握住亚索的手，说：  
“好。”

-END-


End file.
